Genten
by azulkg
Summary: El origen es descrito como el lugar de procedencia de algo, aunque también puede significar el principio o la causa y motivo de un fenómeno, hecho o cosa.
1. Chapter 1

**Genten**

 **Capítulo 1:**

El viento soplaba fuertemente revolviendo los cabellos oscuros del individuo; la brisa fresca lo llenaba como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo. Sensaciones sentidas en un pasado tan remoto que resultaban ajenas para su persona.

Un manto oscuro alumbrado simplemente por pequeños puntos de luz se alzaba sobre sí; tan inmenso como extenso. La oscuridad que ahora lo cubría todo resultaba ser un aliento a lo que vendría. No había la necesidad de usar el sentido de la vista, por lo que aquellos ojos de un azul zafiro podrían descansar.

Certero era que en aquella sabana oscura sólo fue rodeada de fauna y flora, ningún alma a kilómetros o millas de ahí, ninguna presencia sentida. Únicamente él y el sonido de los animales resonando a la distancia.

Tranquilidad que podría respirar por el momento, _ellos_ no estaban cerca del lugar, desconocía si de haberlo estado los animales se mantendrían o harían caso al instinto de supervivencia.

Consciente era de que aún no fue el tiempo.

Sin embargo el primer paso tendría que ser hecho; ¿Qué era la tierra? Solo otro cuerpo celeste dentro de la inmensidad, mejor definido como planeta. No obstante, también había sido determinado como "mundo", una palabra que contenía un mayor significante, asignado por aquellos que habían construido las civilizaciones: los humanos.

Iniciando la marcha con paso lento avanzo, tarde o temprano tropezaría con ellos, mientras tanto la tarea tendría que realizarse. El tiempo no había llegado todavía pero la cuenta había comenzado.

 **AAA**

Un golpe, dos golpes, tres golpes.

Los suficientes como para que la adolescente de cabellera naranja abriera los ojos con el repiquetear que aquel lapicero producía al estrellarse contra su mesa.

La risita que floto en el aire la ayudo a salir de su letargo como a sus ojos enfocar mejor, dos rostros tan conocidos la saludaron; el angelical acompañado de esos ojos azules con hebras rubias, quien le sonreía con diversión; y el que portaba aquellas orbes verdes que le miraban con cierta burla en ellos, junto a la risa contenida que luchaba por escapar de sus labios.

-¿No dormiste bien anoche Momoko?- cuestiono la suave voz de la joven rubia, mientras simultáneamente la carcajada retenida por la otra adolescente era liberada.

-¡Detente Kaoru!-exclamo molesta-¡No es gracioso!

-¡Claro que sí!-replico la joven de ojos verdes- ¡Debiste ver tu cara! ¡El lago de baba que formaste fue genial!

Inconscientemente la mencionada volteo hacia su escritorio en comprobación de lo dicho, intensificando aún más la risa de su compañera, solo para evidenciar que lo señalado fue falso, su escritorio no era más que limpio.

Con una mirada de desaprobación volteo a mirar a su amiga solo para ser consciente de que se encontraban en un aula vacía, nadie a la vista más que ellas.

-¿No dormiste bien anoche Momoko?- solicito nuevamente la chica rubia mirándola fijamente, lo que la extraño, ella no solía dormirse en clases, pero rememorando ciertamente la noche anterior no había sido la mejor para ella, por lo que se limitó a asentir.

-¿Tuviste pesadillas?- indago ahora Kaoru- ¡No me digas que fue por la película de miedo que vimos la semana pasada, porque eso ya sería mucho! ¡Ni Miyako se pone así!

Cualquier replica que su amiga rubia fuera a dar quedo interrumpida por su propia respuesta.

-No, es sólo Sakamoto- al ver que las otras le miraban con cara de confusión se apresuró a aclarar- anoche soñé con él, el mismo chico de siempre ya saben.

Una vez más la risa de Kaoru no tardo en estallar, Miyako se limitaba a mirarla con cierta resignación divertida, reacciones que solo intensificaban su propia mueca de desagrado.

-¡Vaya Momoko ni aún ido ese chico te deja en paz!- menciono entre risas Kaoru- ¡tu novio sí que es cool!

-¡Que no es mi novio!- Grito desesperada- ¡nunca lo fue y dudo que lo sea alguna vez!

-Como sea – añadió Kaoru- Es tarde y muero de hambre, hay que ir a casa.

Con paso lento comenzaron su recorrido hacia sus respectivos hogares; los pasillos en su mayoría vacíos las recibieron, pocos alumnos permanecían dentro de la institución como algunos maestros y los intendentes.

Mientras ambas jóvenes iniciaban una charla de cualquier tema banal, ella, Momoko Akatsutsumi quedo ensimismada en sus reflexiones; tan extraño como lo era ahora, el verse a sus amigas como a si misma agitada por preocupaciones mundanas de adolescentes le produjo una sensación de ambigüedad.

Lo raro que le indicaba su mente al analizar la escena no concordaba con la sensación de plenitud que experimentaba; sin nostalgia ni sentimientos de perdida, solamente la alegría y diversión que se llega a sentir al compartir un momento con otros cercanos a tu persona.

El duelo había concluido, al menos en ese preciso momento era lo que su mente le indico.

A más de un año de lo acontecido con Him, por fin podía decir que volvía a adaptarse a la vida que había tenido antes de todo aquello: ser la simple humana estudiante cuyas preocupaciones consistían en la escuela, sus notas, los dulces y los chicos.

No más.

La caída había sido dura pero siempre fue capaz de contemplar los bueno recuerdos formados como atesorar lo más valioso que la experiencia le brindo: Aquellas dos personas que en estos momentos caminaban junto a ella, sus amigas.

Lazos sinceros fueron creados, los cuales dudaba se rompieran fácilmente o con el tiempo, la confianza y unidad entre ellas era plena.

Si bien los rayos blancos permanecían en ellas hasta el día de hoy, no lo era su capacidad para transformarse en aquello que alguna vez fue conocido como las PowerPuff Girl Z, heroínas de esa ciudad que en el pasado las había necesitado.

Pero eso ya no era.

Crímenes y desgracias seguirían aconteciendo como lo hubo sido desde tiempos remotos, sin embargo no serían nada fuera de lo extraordinario para que seres como ellas interfirieran. Humanos comunes eran capaces de combatir a delincuentes comunes, peligrosos tal vez si pero a fin de cuentas sin habilidades que resultaran extraordinarias.

El mundo era suyo nuevamente; de los hombres, los "monstruos" se habían ido.

Desaparecer sería más correcto que irse; fue como si todo lo que alguna vez había sido poseído por los rayos negros se hubiera evaporado, para no ser encontrado sobre la faz de la tierra desde entonces.

Suspiro.

Recordaba con facilidad el último día, la memoria tan nítida como si se tratara de esta misma mañana; los sonidos, las imágenes y los sentimientos producidos. En aquel momento no lo había sabido ni siquiera intuido, el suceso había llegado repentino: sencillamente fue la destrucción de esa vida de la que ya estaba más que acostumbrada.

Sólo un mes hubo de pasar desde la gran batalla que tuvieron, cuando la llamada de Peach había sonado en ellas, tan rutinario como podría resultar acudieron hacia el lugar indicado, el traslado se había hecho rápido.

Suciedad dentro de un barrio de bajos recursos es lo que habían presenciado en una primera estancia; las criaturas que les miraban llegar no fueron otras que los chicos ameba, quienes se encontraban causando pequeños estragos a los ciudadanos locales.

Dicho encuentro resulto ir como lo esperaban, al menos lo había sido hasta que el evento imprevisto ocurrió; Los gritos acontecidos en medio de la batalla parecían aún resonar en sus oídos al rememorar el suceso, eso había detenido todo, helando su sangre. La agonía transmitida en él, conjunta a las expresiones de desgarro en las criaturas que enfrentaban las había pasmado.

Todo complementado a una expresión de sorpresa emitida por Peach desde el transmisor, seguida de palabras de parte del can que pasaron desapercibidas para ellas, ininteligibles al momento frente a la escena contemplada.

Segundos o minutos duraron en total confusión, entendían solamente que lo que sucedía no había sido a causa de ellas.

Aquello que afecto a las amebas no tardo en alcanzarlas.

En un momento algo en el ambiente cambio; una densidad se había instalado en el lugar. Tan concentrada que comenzaba a asfixiarles, desconectándolas del mundo exterior, cada uno de sus sentidos estaba únicamente puesto en la sensación.

Perdiendo toda capacidad para pensar, solamente sentir, ignoraron el tiempo que estuvieron bajo aquel fenómeno. Justo en el momento en que ella se había sentido desfallecer por la presión, la densidad fue levantada para ser suplida por la sensación de ser succionada, percibió como si algo de su ser quisiera ser despojado de ella.

La desesperación fue absoluta.

Ninguna hubo de caer en la inconciencia al terminar todo aquello que se había ido tan repentinamente como comenzó. Únicamente presentaron un leve letargo que les impedía razonar con claridad. Para el momento en que fueron conscientes en su totalidad se encontraron en una calle completamente vacía, sin rastro alguno de los chicos ameba, sencillamente la suciedad de aquel lugar agregando un charco que no habían notado antes.

La Alarma en ellas se activó cuando notaron su ropa, la transformación se había ido; eran simples estudiantes de secundaria una vez más.

Sin comunicación, ya que el transmisor parecía estar inaccesible, tuvieron que regresar por su propia cuenta. El camino fue largo y tenso, la zona resultaba riesgosa aun en el día. Por un momento creyó que al llegar al laboratorio del profesor las cosas mejorarían.

Nunca pudo estar más equivocada al respecto.

Todo comenzó a ponerse extraño a partir de ahí; Fue llegar para encontrar a un niño angustiado, marcas de lágrimas fueron visibles en su rostro, junto a un adulto concentrado en el estudio de un perro robótico.

Enterarse que durante el fenómeno que experimentaron, pareció ser vivido por Pech también fue desconcertante, el canino no tenía mucho de haber vuelto a operar cuando ellas habían entrado, pero por un instante la "vida" pareció haberlo dejado, el sistema del can simplemente había muerto, dejando a un muñeco en su lugar.

Verlo reaccionar nuevamente fue un alivio.

Bálsamo que duro poco, la transformación no pudo llevarse a cabo. Intentaron una y otra vez, ni aun con la ayuda de Peach se logró. Tan incomprensible como era lo que estaba sucediendo, habían pasado semanas acudiendo al laboratorio, siendo sometidas a estudios del profesor para determinar algo.

Durante unos días el hombre había temido que los rayos blancos dentro de ellas se hubieran perdido, sin embargo el sistema de Peach que aún funcionaba adecuadamente indicaba que todavía permanecían ahí, en cantidades mucho más reducidas de lo que una vez habían estado.

Es decir, la luz habitaba en ellas pero de una forma tan pequeña que no permitía la transformación, esa había sido la conclusión a la que el profesor Utonium hubo llegado.

Afortunadamente nada había pasado en la ciudad, la ausencia de rayos negros no se reportó durante aquel tiempo y para sorpresa de todos jamás desde ese día.

La existencia de Peach hasta la actualidad era un recordatorio constante de que algo quedaba dentro de ellas, a pesar si nunca más volvían a transformase. No obstante habían sido las palabras que una vez les refirió Peach en esos días, las que hubieron de quedar grabadas en su mente.

Un momento antes de que el fenómeno lo hubiera alcanzado a él, Peach los había sentido, a cada uno de ellos, aquellos seres y criaturas que llevaban arraigados tan profundamente los rayos negros en su ser. En un momento habían estado todos ahí, como si estuviera conectado a ellos, para al siguiente desaparecer, no había nada sólo el vacío de su ausencia.

¿Qué había sido de ellos? Era una pregunta que se había hecho constantemente desde que él lo hubo mencionado. Posiblemente la incógnita quedaría planteada para siempre. Los rostros de algunas personas parecían ser evocadas por su mente inconscientemente al rumiar sobre el tema; Himeko Shirogane, Sakurako Kintoki y Takaaki Ayagai fueron los que constantemente aparecían, gente muy diferente entre ellos pero que tenían una cosa en común: hubieron sido afectados por los rayos negros.

A la fecha se mantenía un contacto con ellos, cosa que les aseguro que todo iba perfectamente bien con los tres; Himeko se conservaba tan fastidiosa y entrometida en la escuela como siempre luciendo una excelente salud. Sakurako vivía felizmente en general sin presentar alteración alguna, aquí la excepción parecía ser el Joven Takaaki, quien también tenía una deferencia con las ya mencionadas.

Si bien ellas fueron afectadas por los rayos negros como él lo había sido, sus efectos no habían sido permanentes como en el varón, a pesar de ya no haberse vuelto a transformar, él seguía con la oscuridad dentro de él o al menos así lo había sido hasta lo del suceso de los amebas, Peach no había detectado nada en él después de aquello.

Ahora era un simple Joven con mala salud.

Eso la llevo a asociar algo más, durante aquellos días por no decir el mismo día del fenómeno, él chico había entrado en cuidados intensivos, después de haber presentado un dolor tan intenso que lo había llevado a la inconciencia, su salud había sufrido una caída inexplicable, los doctores no entendían que había pasado.

Semanas de estrés para la familia de ese muchacho, y también para su amiga, Miyako. La joven había estado en una tensión constante; por un lado la preocupación de lo que sucedía con ellas y por otro, aunque no lo había mencionado el temor a la muerte del joven, su estado era tal que él pendía de un hilo.

Y aunque señalar aquellos sucesos que solían hilar con lo acontecido enfrente de Miyako les pareció algo cruel, si lo hicieron en ausencia de ella. Todo fue especulación, posibilidades y teorías, que al fin de cuenta quedaron en eso, nada comprobable, que si lo pensaban ahora tenía muy poco sentido seguir, las cosas no se moverían.

De lo último que había sabido hace unos meses atrás, era que el profesor con ayuda de Peach y Ken seguía estudiando los rayos blancos como los negros que conservaba aun guardados en el laboratorio. Sus visitas al lugar habían parado sin darse cuenta, justo ahora se hacía consciente de esto, más el deseo de ir no se presentó en ella.

Cabe mencionar que gracias a Dios el joven Takaaki había ido mejorando con el tiempo, hacia unos meses que ya se encontraba nuevamente mejor. Este último pensamiento la hizo volver a la realidad, se encontraban cerca del punto de separación, y lo único que pudo hacer fue contemplar a Miyako.

Su rubia amiga, que con certeza iría a visitar al joven Ayagai, por ella sabía que la salud del susodicho había ido en mejoría hasta el punto en que después de tanto tiempo sería dado de alta. Un gran acontecimiento que a pesar de su aparente tranquilidad sabía que debía tener a Miyako demasiado alegre, no había duda de los sentimientos de la joven por su amigo.

Algo que a ella le emocionaba de sobremanera; encontrar el amor con la persona que querías era algo con lo que soñaba.

-Bien, nos vemos mañana- exclamo Kaoru mientras comenzaba a subir a su patineta, habían alcanzado la división de caminos- Mi estómago reclama mi atención.

-¡Kaoru!- ella regaño-al menos no llegues tarde mañana.

Mientras la joven de cabellos negros hacia una mueca de fastidio, la risa de Miyako escapo.

-Bien, nos vemos mañana chicas- exclamo la joven cabellos rubios sonriendo- Hagan sus tareas.

El sol en el cielo avanzaba dando paso al atardecer, indicándoles que debían hacerle frente a lo siguiente en la rutina.

 **MMM**

Hojas caían de los árboles, descendían mientras hacia su recorrido al lugar que se había convertido en otro "hogar" para ella; pasaba tres horas al día en aquella habitación blanca, siendo la compañía de la persona que residía ahí. Sin duda fue el cuarto lugar al que más tiempo le dedicaba.

El olor a medicina que desprendía el lugar siempre le había resultado desagradable, sumar los quejidos que a veces llegarían a sus oídos resultaba ser poco grato, mentiría si negara que en ocasiones el deseo de escapar hubiera surgido. Pero pese a esto los momentos agradables y alegres habían sido más, memorias que nunca cambiaria.

La amistad que en su vida había pensado surgiría, floreció con facilidad; aquel joven con el que había soñado de niña y dejado en una simple ilusión, había reaparecido de la manera más impensable en su vida. Una segunda oportunidad se le hubo dado y ella no la había dejado pasar.

Takaaki Ayagai había resultado ser alguien con quien compagino muy bien; quizás fuera la soledad del chico al verse impedido de llevar una vida social, atrapado durante varios años en aquel lugar o quizás no. Evocaba la primera visita que había realizado después de la forma tan poco grata en que lo había reencontrado, los nervios en ella habían estado a flor de piel, no obstante sus amigas la habían empujado literalmente para que entrara a aquella habitación.

Lo que había empezado como una reunión incomoda se hubo de transformar en una grata convivencia, el joven había logrado disminuir los nervios que la habían estado invadiendo, a pesar de su poca socialización a lo largo de esos años, él lo hubo hecho estupendamente. Sin lugar a dudas se trataba de un alma amable, fue fácil conversar con él.

Transcurso que permitió crecer su relación a través del tiempo; el trato cordial se transformó en una verdadera amistad, y aquellos sentimientos de enamoramiento que una vez había tenido de una idealización, se habían convertido en algo real. Sentimientos que permanecían ocultos, guardados para sí misma.

Sinceramente gustaba de él.

Algo que no había sentido realmente antes, le emocionaba y confundía a la vez, el temor de no ser correspondida frenaba el anhelo de decírselo a él. En ocasiones podía sentir que el sentimiento era mutuo pero otras tantas, pensaba que todo era una mal interpretación que su mente le jugaba, que el chico simplemente le ofrecía una amistad sincera.

Ocasionalmente, desearía consultar con alguna de sus amigas sobre aquello, pero Kaoru no se prestaría para tales temas, sin duda lo rechazaría, para ella la vida era simple: los deportes, la televisión y sus videojuegos.

Y Momoko… la adolescente amante de los dulces, aunque sabía que ya lo intuía acerca de sus sentimientos e inseguridades, la chica tenía sus propios dilemas como para molestarla. No hacía mucho la joven había tenido un nuevo flechazo hacia un compañero de curso llamado Natsuki Uruwa

Un enamoramiento que había rebasado el límite de tiempo en que ella solía ilusionarse con alguien, su atracción hacia él era fuerte e inoportuno para ella; el joven no parecía considerarla más allá de una compañera.

No obstante Momoko era perseverante, así como Sakamoto también lo fue.

El adolescente que recientemente había partido hace tres semanas atrás, mudándose a otra ciudad por parte del trabajo de su padre, había vuelto a estar muy persistente con Momoko antes de irse; las bromas como las invitaciones a salir habían sido un bombardeo. Algo que reconocía su amiga había sido capaz de sobrevivir, la admiraba por ello.

Ahora la joven no cabía de alivio y felicidad, aunque lamentaba no tener la atención de Uruwa. Ella misma había pasado horas escuchando a Momoko comparando a ambos chicos, resultando uno ser favorecido enormemente mientras el otro era acribillado sin compasión.

Sin duda el tiempo traería a alguien para ella, por ahora tenían solo catorce años y una vida por vivir.

Mirando la hora se daba cuenta de que iba con retraso, Takaaki debería estarla esperando, aunque no se preocupaba, él no estaba solo; ella debía estar con él. La imagen de otra joven rubia de ojos azules se formó en su mente, mayor que ella por aproximadamente tres años pero de buen corazón.

Aquella joven había llegado al hospital como voluntaria hacia unos meses, leyendo, y entreteniendo las tardes de los internos, además de apoyar a las enfermeras en algunos cuidados. Recordaba que al principio su amigo no se había sentido muy cómodo con ella, pero con el pasar del tiempo se había empezado a abrir y a construir una amistad con ella también.

Si en algún momento por mucho que le costara admitir, había sentido la preocupación de que esa chica despertara el interés de él, eso murió al momento de relacionarse con ella; amable pero muy profesional, la amistad también nació entre ellas.

Incluso Momoko y Kaoru habían tenido el gusto de conocerla, sonrió al evocar esto último.

Kaoru quien fuera la que más se quejaba de estar en un hospital, hubo de quedar indignada al verse invitada por la joven a ser su compañera de voluntariado, ella la había ya apuntado en su registro alegando que todos deberíamos aportar algo al mundo en que vivíamos.

La expresión de su amiga había sido tal que ella no pudo suprimir la risa al igual que Momoko, logrando molestar más a Kaoru. Por supuesto que no podían decir lo que ya habían hecho anteriormente por el mundo, y claramente este hecho fue tragado por la joven de ojos verdes.

Era curioso como recordaba que la joven rubia les había mencionado en una ocasión que ella tenía un hermano menor muy inteligente, de la edad de ellas. En sus palabras se podía apreciar el orgullo que sentía por él, sin embargo ella no podía acordarse de su nombre. Restándole importancia se prometió preguntarle esta tarde.

Por ahora tenía sucesos más importantes en que pensar, enfocándose nuevamente en el momento en que Kaoru preguntaba a Momoko por la aparición de pesadillas en sus sueños. La pregunta había sido incómoda aun si no fue dirigida para ella; los ojos rojos habían pasado rápidamente por su mente, seguidos de aquellas sensaciones poco gratas que le acompañaban.

¿Hace cuánto tiempo de aquello? ¿De vivir aquellas visiones y sensaciones todas las noches? Semanas sin duda, sin tregua alguna. Fue despertar cada madrugada con el sudor en su cuerpo reflejando el miedo que persistía aun después del sueño.

Hablar de pesadillas podría resultar ser falso; todo resultaba tan difuso e inconsistente que no podría mencionar realmente que ocurría en lo que soñaba. En su mayoría fueron imágenes borrosas, sonidos, palabras ininteligibles y murmullos, pero esto no fue lo que la atemorizaba, lo era las emociones sentidas, fueron tan negativas que caían en lo macabro; fue miedo, angustia, terror, odio, celos, resentimiento, envidia, ira, y otras más que no lograba identificar, todas mezclándose en algo totalmente horripilante, que no alcanzaba a digerir.

El llanto había estado presente al despertar, generalmente solo había una imagen que alcanzaba a ser plenamente clara, la última observada antes de surgir a la vigilia nuevamente; Esos ojos rojos que le miraban, no sabía si a ella o a alguien más pero eran penetrantes. Si bien aquella mirada resultaba lejos de ser cálida, acogedora y del color peculiar, había algo que le resultaba humano; esos orbes no eran sobrenaturales eran de una persona.

Algo que le acomplejaba, recordarlos siempre trajo consigo las sensaciones de la emociones ya mencionadas, aunque cuando trataba de separar todo nunca lo conseguía con éxito; no sabía si era la mirada lo que provocaba también estas emociones o era una simple asociación al ser lo único claro del sueño. Curiosamente la duda fue planteada también con las emociones, era difícil separar que fue suyo o que no, alguna veces se perdía en esto y en otras le parecía identificar que nada de eso fue de ella, sino de otros.

Su experiencia hubo sido escuchada solamente por Takaaki, había acudido a él en busca de apoyo, de un consejo, el chico no había podido más que brindarle en su mayoría apoyo moral y alguna que otra sugerencia de que hacer en caso de pesadillas. Lo que le agradecía profundamente, sabía que él había notado su angustia y terror al compartir el hecho.

Comunicarlo a Momoko y a Kaoru le resultaba difícil, al igual que a su abuela, no querer preocupar a nadie por un sueño que seguramente encontrarían tonto al no tener nada consistente para relatar. Sólo esperaba que esto se detuviera pronto.

El presente clamaba por entrar al hospital y reunirse con su amigo, cosa que hizo.

 **DDD**

Oscuridad acompañada de silencio no fue encontrada por él, la tranquilidad deseada estaba rota, sentía otra vez el viento revolviendo sus cabellos oscuros, sus ojos azules zafiro permanecían atentos: escaneando todo lo que pudieran encontrar a su paso.

Luces y ruido lo acaparaban todo, no importando la altitud a la que se encontraba, los puntos de luz que la ciudad observada desprendía era sorprendente, opacaba el cielo nocturno del área. Las criaturas que habitan el lugar mataban la paz, ni de noche dejaban de producir sonido como él hubiera esperado.

Sin duda mucho hubo de pasar desde la última vez que había pisado tierra, el desarrollo que se había dado era bastante y a la vez no. Un primer pasó hecho, y lo obtenido no había sido muy favorecedor. La espera sería lo siguiente para él.

La Dualidad era algo muy presente por todos lados, se podía sentir con facilidad, en la respiración de cada poro de su cuerpo físico. Aún sin haber visto lo que observo, con este simple hecho ya lo había adivinado.

No por nada fue el interés puesto.

Risas, llanto, abrazos, gritos, juegos, golpes, aplausos, desprecios, tantas cosas que se mezclaban ante lo mostrado a sus ojos. La imagen captada en un edificio al que hacían llamar hospital fue algo que se grabó en su mente, aquello podía muy bien reflejar lo anterior.

Dentro del lugar se Vivian dos realidades, una donde se podía encontrar la miseria, el estrés, la desesperanza, el dolor, el enojo, la resignación, sentimientos negativos generalmente perteneciente a los enfermos, aquellos que habían caído infectados. Y la otra donde se emitía la esperanza, la entrega, lo solidaridad, la unión, el altruismo, la empatía, sentimientos positivos provenientes en su mayoría de la parte sana que luchaba para sacar a aquellos adelante.

Todo conformando una sola realidad.

¿Hacia dónde se inclinaría el peso? Sin querer pensar en la respuesta, evoco una escena vista esa misma tarde: un joven sentado en su cama de hospital junto a una chica visiblemente mayor a él, ambos en la misma habitación siendo el contraste de ellos mismos.

Él representaba lo negro y ella lo blanco; la depresión contra la alegría burbujeante, lo amargo frente a la ilusión, lo sano y lo enfermo. Sólo fue un chico que tuvo la desgracia de tropezar con una enfermedad que lo había retenido de vivir plenamente durante varios años, aunque era consciente que las cosas no eran casualidades nada más, todo tenía su razón de ser.

Acción y consecuencia, sencillamente como eso.

Pero las cosas jamás serian así de simples, la complejidad fue un hecho en todo esto.

Ella fue una joven con un alma bondadosa, mostrando interés por el prójimo y brindando una mano a los demás. Los polos extremos conviviendo, creando un mundo. Él podía ver la maravilla que era por todo esto, el potencial.

Y a su vez era lo que los sumergía, _ellos_ lo veían esto último.

Un tiempo que aún no llegaba pero que avanzaba hacia allá, y los habitantes de casa en su mayoría no podían verlo, creaban teorías, leyendas en base a escritos dejados por habitantes pasados, aun sin interpretar con precisión, o eran deslumbrados por historias distorsionas, creando sólo pánico y miedo, cegándose ante la verdad, siendo tan manejables.

La espera todavía daba un tiempo, algo que pedía fuera aprovechado, sin mirar atrás volvió hacia el lugar de donde había surgido.

 **TTT**

 _ **Autora:**_

¡ _Hola! Escribiendo esta historia, después de mucho sin escribir, espero que sea del agrado de quien se anime a leerla. Antes que nada debo poner algunos puntos para quien se aventure en este escrito tenga presente:_

 _La historia será larga, si debo confesar tendrá duración dentro de la trama desde que empieza hasta que concluye varios años._

 _Aunque marco que tendrá romance, quizás este se presente eventual, por lo que los que se queden a leerlo tengan muy en cuenta esto._

 _Por el bien de la historia no podre indicar cual o cuales parejas serán las que se formaran, se tendrá que ir viendo conforme la historia vaya avanzando._

 _Agradeceré los comentarios si desean escribirme o sugerencias, sin embargo en cuanto lo que se refiere a la historia, deseo serle fiel a como la he planeado, sin modificarla._

 _Publicare en cuanto tenga listos los capítulos, por lo que no prometo días exactos._

 _Siendo así solo queda decir, ¡Disfruten la aventura!_

 _ **Curiosidades:**_

 **Genten:** En japonés significa Origen.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hola, después de tanto tiempo vengo a traer el capítulo 2 de esta historia. Si bien no pienso dejar esta historia, si deje pasar mucho tiempo por centrarme en leer otras historias, cosa que prometo ya no pasará, por otro lado quiero agradecer a_ _ **ladyReyes**_ __ _por darle oportunidad a esta historia, me alegra que te haya gustado y entiendas que apenas va comenzando, para cualquier duda estoy disponible._

 _Quiero dar un resumen del primer capítulo para que se vaya entendiendo mejor._

 _-Empiezo con un personaje que aunque he introducido no he revelado quien es._

 _-El capítulo 1 ha pasado un año desde la pelea con Him, donde se menciona que meses después de la pelea por un extraño evento las jóvenes han perdido su transformación._

 _-Los rayos permanecen en ellas pero en menores cantidades por lo que no pueden transformarse._

 _-Desde ese evento tampoco se sabe que fue de todos aquellos que tenían los rayos negros, a excepción de tres personas._

 _-Cada separación indica un personaje, si inicia con nada es porque es el personaje que aún no he revelado._

 _-DDD=Personaje no revelado_

 _AAA= Momoko_

 _MMM= Miyako_

 _KKK= Kaoru_

 **Capítulo 2:**

Tiempo, una forma de medida implementada por los humanos, algo que los ayuda a ordenar los sucesos dándoles una secuencia; permitiéndoles marcar un pasado, un presente y un futuro; otorgándoles una historia.

Algo a lo que él debería estar sujeto, si esto implicaba estar en espera. No obstante su caso no dependía de esta magnitud física; lo esperado no estaba grabado en un punto exacto usando la escala humana.

Si bien daba un aproximado no era preciso. Tenía que estar en la mira, observador de cuanto pasaba en el mundo, lo sentía; el tiempo no lo requería a él todavía. Eso no quería decir que las cosas estuvieran fijas a su alrededor. El movimiento se estaba dando, siempre se había dado pero estar llegando a la recta final era otra cosa.

A un año según el calendario humano de haber resurgido al exterior en aquella sabana con un cielo nocturno, se había limitado a ser un simple testigo, ver pero nunca intervenir. No le fue permitido alterar nada de lo que sucediera, las cosas debían darse como era debido.

Fuera cual fuera la elección hecha.

Un periodo donde había contemplado tantas cosas, tantos sucesos y hechos. Sus ojos de color zafiro habían examinado distintas realidades sobre este cuerpo celeste. Demasiados lugares que requerían de asistencia y sin embargo en estos momentos se había ubicado nuevamente aquí, en este lugar de oriente, en una isla llamada Japón, más precisamente en una ciudad reconocida como Tokyo.

Era donde debía estar en estos momentos, lo sentía, la energía lo llamaba, él fue plenamente consciente de lo que pasaba en el lugar, ya había pasado por eso el año pasado, para eso había dirigido en aquel tiempo su mirada a esta misma ciudad.

El segundo elemento surgiría, el primero lo hizo en aquel tiempo.

Siempre fue curioso ver como la vida de los habitantes seguiría sin que supieran ni un poco de lo que acontecía frente a ellos, en su medio, en su mundo. Irónico fue cuando pensaron que en su mayoría hubo sido explorado por ellos cuando la realidad era que vivían en un mundo desconocido para ellos.

No todos, había sus excepciones, pero la minoría fue marcada.

Su experiencia en este tiempo fue espinoso, el dolor ajeno siempre fue algo difícil de digerir pero lo comprendía, sabía que era necesario. Podía ayudar en pequeños actos pero no ir en algo más grande, su simple presencia no debía ser notada por _ellos_.

Aunque conocía perfectamente que _aquellos_ eran conscientes de su existencia, y sabían que andaba por ahí, aún debía guardar un bajo perfil. No debía verlos frente a frente todavía.

Algo complicado puesto a la repartición hecha en territorios, debía de transitar con cuidado.

Nuevamente se limitaba a mirar ahora bajo los fuertes rayos del sol una escena que no podría caer más en lo mundano; la reunión de gente en un parque, riendo, jugando, paseando, tantos rostros que bien podrían pasar difuminados en una masa borrosa, y a pesar de todo sus ojos color zafiro eran capaces de fijarse en aquel grupo.

Ellos eran simples adolescentes, cuatro de ellos; dos féminas y dos varones. Tan ordinarios al ojo normal pero no para él, al menos tres de ellos. Su ser sabia sin duda alguna quienes fueron ellas, la historia que las había llevado a obtener lo que poseían en su interior. Sus hebras naranjas y rubias brillaban a la luz del sol, podía oírlas reír, tan alegres como ignorantes eran ellas.

Decían que el desconocimiento trajo felicidad, cierto era, pero también trajo miseria, sin nada para prevenir. Esperaba no fuera este el caso. Por ahora era bueno que disfrutaran de este momento, tanto como pudieran, todos, incluyendo a la chica faltante.

Sacudiendo su cabeza observo a los varones.

Al tercero lo conocía, él capto su interés desde que lo vio, un joven sin duda un poco mayor a los tres que iban en su compañía. Con ojos azules, piel clara y cabello dorado resaltaba en el lugar. Aquel chico que había visto por primera vez en un hospital junto a una joven rubia mayor que él.

Fue lamentable recordar el destino de esa última persona.

Así que se centró en él, podía ver que finalmente había mejorado tanto como para salir de aquel lugar, lucia con buena salud a como le recordaba. El joven sonreía, convivía, platicaba y parecía enfocarse principalmente en esa chica rubia más joven que él. Era honesto, y sin embargo las sombras seguían dentro de él, manchas quedaban en su corazón. Ninguna duda de la amargura que se alcanzaba a reflejar en sus ojos ocasionalmente.

Años sin digerir correctamente las experiencias vividas era peligroso, fue como tragar un trozo completo, sin la posibilidad de masticar y digerir, por lo que la putrefacción te alcanzaría tarde o temprano. Sin analizar ni comprender el porqué de las cosas no se podía tener verdadero control. Terminarías siendo un esclavo de tus emociones por no llamarlos principalmente instintos, la parte más baja del ser humano.

Las emociones fueron necesarias, fueron el motor, conectoras de la esencia humana y sin embargo ser nublados por ellas solía llevar a la distorsión de los hechos, la perdida de la objetividad y la realidad de lo acontecido.

Dejando al individuo incomunicado realmente, no sólo con otros sino con él mismo, con su real esencia, perdido entre voces falsas, distorsionadas como para escucharse verdaderamente.

La soledad mal manejada constantemente trajo sensaciones negativas, por lo que sinceramente no le sorprendía la situación en la que él se encontraba. Conocía que esos chicos estaban en una _cita_ , una reunión hecha para contactar con el otro, algo que sin duda el joven necesitaba. El calor humano sin duda le ayudaría, podía verlo al verlo relacionarse con la joven rubia, la luz que ella tenía lo iluminaba. Algo bueno, no obstante era necesario que él aprendiera a encontrar su propia luz.

Un trabajo que todos deberían hacer pero casi nadie realizo, la vida misma era tan enajenante que terminabas olvidándote de lo importante.

Junto a ellos caminaba otro joven, de cabellos cortos, castaños, y ojos marrones. Toda su atención parecía enfocarse al enfrente, el aburrimiento fue claro en él. Muy por el contrario de la chica de cabellera naranja quien lo miraba de lejos, más precisamente ubicada al lado de su amiga, sin duda la incertidumbre exteriorizada le quemaba a fuego lento.

Curioso puesto que claramente parecían ser la cita del uno y del otro.

Era claro que las cosas no habían resultado como fueron esperadas, al menos para la joven, la indiferencia de él fue tangible. Una ilusión que acababa de romperse si tenía suerte, fue común caer en el sueño de la consciencia para la mayoría; cuando la realidad se ve cegada por la fantasía, aquello que se conoce como idealización.

Dependía de ella la acción a tomar; podría bien aprovechar esta experiencia para aprender, dándose cuenta de lo real o seguir aferrándose a todas esas ideas creadas por su mente, de ser lo último se hundiría más, el caso más extremista sería llegar a la obsesión.

Cosa que él dudaba, quizás la caída sería difícil en correspondencia a la ilusión mostrada, pero lo lograría a su parecer, solía ser algo común a su edad. El enamoramiento generalmente era transitorio.

Hubo cosas de mayor peso, aunque claramente no perceptibles para ellos, aquel adolescente de cabellera castaña no era un mal ser, lo sabía, pero si le era el perfecto retrato de la generalidad; aquello que marcaba el ensimismamiento en una vida mundana, centrada en lo inmediato, en lo egocéntrico, con objetivos realmente intranscendentes a los ya marcados.

Muy pocas veces los individuos lograban preguntarse por un sentido de vida, había los afortunados pero la gran masa seguiría lo establecido y esperado de lo que fue vivir: prepararse en la vida, tener estudios, conseguir un trabajo, éxito laboral, económico, ser reconocidos socialmente, encontrar a alguien, casarse, tener hijos. Todo lo anterior sin realmente preguntarse el porqué de las cosas, el sentido de la vida misma.

Dinero, éxito, fama, como cosas lujosas y placenteras serian usualmente lo más deseado. Vivir bien sin el mayor esfuerzo sería otra aspiración mostrada por una gran cantidad también. Lo terrenal, nada fuera de este mundo.

Y aquí estaba él, contemplando a otros que tampoco serían llamados todavía.

Mientras su maestro perdía otra batalla; la búsqueda había terminado, ellos lo habían encontrado, ellos lo estaban reclamando, su maestro no había llegado a tiempo, el segundo elemento estaría junto al primero, bajo las manos de _ellos_.

Él lo había sabido, conocía donde se ubicaba y no había hecho nada, simplemente porque no era su papel, no tenía permitido actuar.

Olvidaba lo jóvenes que serían los dos, mayor a la edad que les correspondía ahora tener pero menores aún. Ser llamados _elementos_ tendía a hacerlo dejar de lado que se trataba de seres vivos, no objetos que se pudieran manipular simplemente. Esperaba que ellos no lo olvidaran y se convirtieran en simples herramientas.

Sus mentes eran fáciles de estructurar todavía teniendo en cuenta su origen y desarrollo. El uso que les darían lo desconocía, miles de posibilidades eran viables, aún así cada una de ellas resultaría perjudicial.

Incluso siendo las cosas así, conocía que ellos no se presentarían ante él, el primer elemento debía ser consciente de su maestro, de él y de una gran cantidad de cosas a estas alturas. Si bien no había actuado hasta este tiempo no tardaría mucho en moverse, como primer elemento sabía que él estaba atado, podría hacer lo que le diese en gana y no le detendría.

 _Hacer lo que le diese en gana_ , nada más alejado de la realidad, la voluntad nunca sería realmente de ellos por más que así lo pareciera, solo eran otra ficha de ajedrez en este juego. Una muy fuerte comparado con muchas otras pero prescindibles en el fondo para sus usuarios. No obstante serian utilizados hasta sacar el máximo provecho.

Por el momento fue seguro que él, el primero se mantendría alejado de su persona, como debería ser.

El grupo se había perdido de su vista, o siendo más preciso lo había dejado ir.

Continuar mirándoles no le daría nada más, las cosas llegarían en su preciso momento, ahora tenía un asunto pendiente que le interesaba más. Con esto en pensamiento el lugar ocupado por su cuerpo quedo libre nuevamente, sin rastro de que alguna vez hubo alguien ahí.

 **AAA**

Sonidos que delataban la alegría, el juego y la vida en el lugar fue lo que les rodeaba, la evidencia de que un domingo en el parque estaría vivo en vez de muerto, la gente se amontonaba para llegar de un lugar a otro. Familias, grupos de amigos y parejas se podían observar conformando la población que concurría el lugar.

El ánimo con el que ella había llegado al lugar se había ido transformando conforme a su estadía ahí, con el curso en que se hubieron de desarrollar las cosas. La alegría sentida se había ido transfigurando a sentimientos pocos gratos, así como pensamientos negativos habían aparecido en su mente.

El cristal que representaba su ilusión se resquebrajaba cada vez más; la reunión no había sido como ella imagino. Durante meses Momoko Akatsutsumi hubo esperado este momento, esta "cercanía" con aquel que tenía su completa atención; Natsuki Uruwa.

El chico al que admiro y gusto de él por tanto tiempo, finalmente estaba en una _cita_ con ella. O al menos esa había sido la idea. Aunque le disgustara admitirlo, sus amigas tenían razón, el sentimiento hacia él era más fuerte que cualquiera que haya existido antes; muchas veces hubo de enamorarse con intensidad pero de muy corta duración.

Nunca en sus quince años de vida había tenido una relación romántica con alguien.

Tantos intereses amorosos por los que había pasado y ninguno de ellos hubo de ser correspondido. A excepción de uno; pero él había resultado ser un _idiota_ , de comportamiento infantil que gustaba de jugarle bromas pesadas al género opuesto, y aunque ella había tenido inmunidad en un principio al final él decidió quitarle ese beneficio; convirtiéndola en su principal blanco.

Afortunadamente para ella, él partió un año atrás a otra ciudad, muy lejos de ella.

Personalmente esperaba no coincidir nuevamente con él. Así que durante todo un año su persona se centró en intentar un acercamiento hacia Natsuki; él pareció responderle un poco, sus saludos le indicaban que por lo menos sabia de su existencia, suficiente motivación para ella, tanto como para esmerarse más, logrando tener breves conversaciones con él, temas sin importancias pero la comunicación estaba allí.

Hasta ahora él se había mantenido al margen, como alguien bastante conocido por sus contemporáneos, ella no hubo sido la única que puso su interés en aquel chico. Sabía que varias personas deseaban lo mismo que su persona, y sin embargo nadie lo había logrado, él no parecía tener un interés en alguien o mejor dicho en las relaciones. Su enfoque parecía ir justo como Kaoru, el deporte fue su centro.

No obstante la esperanza se adentraba en ella, tener la creencia que sería ella quien obtendría despertar su interés. Y luego el milagro había ocurrido, en el momento más inesperado un día cualquiera; Miyako había establecido una cita para ella y él, o algo similar aunque le costaba admitirlo.

La joven rubia era afortunada, su relación con el joven que quería había progresado tanto que ya hacían salidas a las cuales llamar citas, aunque técnicamente aun no era un noviazgo pero era seguro que no tardaría en convertirse en eso, Takaaki y ella fueron un gran par.

Sentir la emoción generada ante esto a veces la hacía sentir culpable, pero no podía negarlo, aunque fuera mínima a veces la envidia se hacía presente. Por haber encontrado aquello que tanto anhelaba y se le negaba a ella.

No podía comprenderlo. A veces la vida le parecía injusta.

Podía sentir el llanto siendo retenido sólo por su voluntad, contrastaba con la euforia que había sentido en un principio cuando Miyako le hubo dado la noticia de la cita doble que había conseguido, su amiga logro que Uruwa aceptara acompañarla a ella mientras que la propia Miyako y Takaaki disfrutaban de un paseo por el parque.

Los días venideros a esto había estado radiante, la imaginación de lo que vendría había volado alto; sueños de un amor correspondido, citas, complicidades, y un noviazgo. Ninguno se había cumplido.

Una sonrisa amarga vino a sus labios cuando recordó como el día anterior hubo invertido varias horas en elegir el atuendo adecuado para la ocasión, quería sorprenderlo, lucir bien para él, que viera lo linda y atractiva que podría ser.

Nada de eso había sucedido por supuesto; a lo mucho obtuvo la sorpresa reflejada en su cara por unos segundos, después había encontrado la indiferencia mostrada en su mirar. Un pequeño bache al llegar, fue así como lo había apreciado ella; se había tragado la desilusión surgida para acercarse a él.

Encontrarse en un círculo fue exasperante, se había aproximado para conversar con él mientras iniciaban los cuatro el recorrido por el lugar, su plática había durado pocos minutos, si al principio él se había mostrado un poco interesado, pronto todo fue en declive, fue difícil encontrar un tema en común para conversar, fuera de lo básico que conocían, por alguna razón las palabras no venían fácil con él.

Natsuki había perdido el interés con facilidad, y a diferencia de ella no se esforzó por encontrar un tema de conversación, ni intento seguir con los esfuerzos que ella hacía. Fue doloroso ver su indiferencia, pronto el joven se había sumergido en una plática con el otro chico. La conversación entre Takaaki y él parecía fluir sin problema alguno, tenía su completa atención.

Una mano se había posado en su hombro haciéndola voltear hacia su dueña, Miyako la miraba como pidiendo una disculpa implícita; saber que su amiga se percató de la situación solo la hizo sentir peor. La vergüenza la corroía, sentir que el rechazo sufrido fue visible para otros le dejo una sensación de humillación.

La iluminación se había abierto a través de su mente, él joven no había aceptado la salida exactamente por ella. Takaaki al tener una relación con su amiga rubia, había acabado adentrándose en la vida de Miyako, por ende hubo conocido a gente que rodeaba a la joven, así como acudiendo a lugares cotidianos para ella; la escuela a la que asistían ellas tres fue un lugar más en la lista.

El joven rubio había entablado algunas relaciones con ciertos chicos del instituto, siendo que por un percance un día había terminado jugando con el equipo de futbol de la escuela, entre los que habían entablado una plática con él, estaba Natsuki Uruwa, inesperadamente se habían llevado bien.

No hubo duda de que Takaaki había agradado al más joven, la camarería fue tangible en ellos dos. Era precisamente ahí donde radicaba su compresión; todo este tiempo aquel joven contemplo la salida como una reunión de amigos, nada especial para él. Entendía ahora que sencillamente no importaba quien fuera su acompañante o si tenía o no, Uruwa simplemente quería pasar un buen rato con su camarada.

A sus ojos ella nunca fue nada, solamente una niña más que acudía al mismo instituto.

Dolía, el cristal de la ilusión se había roto, al presente solo le quedaban los fragmentos que cortaban. Y Mientras su persona vislumbraba la realidad de las cosas en silencio, los demás reían, indiferentes a lo que pasaba en su interior.

Por un momento quiso correr, escapar. Nunca deseo más la soledad como en esos momentos. Sin embargo permaneció ahí, caminando junto a ellos, esforzándose por guardar las lágrimas que querían derramar sus ojos. Kaoru era afortunada de no estar presente.

Irónicamente ambiciono la posición de la joven de cabellera negra, ella se había negado acudir s a aquel paseo, alegando que tenía mejores cosas que hacer que tratar de impresionar a algún niño bobo. En su momento ella había rebatido contra la declaración hecha por su amiga, sus oídos no habían podido comprender lo que en el presente sí; la ventaja de ser libre, de no estar atada a un anhelo que dependía de otro también.

Durante lo que resto del paseo, Miyako estuvo a su lado en momentos, había dejado de lado a Takaaki para acompañarle. Algo que acarreaba otro bono de culpabilidad; arruinar su cita también no era otra cosa con la que quisiera cargar.

Jamás en su vida había sentido el tiempo transcurrir tan lento, cuando al fin la travesía había terminado, su amiga había sugerido acompañarla argumentando sobre el olvido de ciertas cosas personales en su casa. El joven rubio no había mostrado desacuerdo ante la idea, sencillamente se hubo de despedir de ambas, Uruwa únicamente había dado un asentimiento a ambas como reconocimiento antes de seguir al otro joven en lo que reanudaban la conversación.

El entendimiento que traía su amistad en el periodo de dos años se había terminado mostrado; sin ejercer presión alguna, la adolescente rubia se había limitado a acompañarla. En un silencio que había persistido la mayor parte del camino, ella acabo por desmoronarse frente a su amiga a unas cuadras de su casa.

Las lágrimas habían venido solas sin poder detenerlas; la opresión sentida en su interior al fin era libre de salir, sensaciones de malestar con respiro estaban ahí. El llanto nunca había sido de su agrado, y mucho menos frente a otros. Sentirse vulnerable sería un sentimiento poco grato para la mayoría y su persona no fue la excepción.

Miyako se había acercado para convertirse en su apoyo literalmente, en algún momento ella se había arrojado a la joven rubia, sin duda en busca de algo a lo que aferrarse. No podía hacer esto en su casa, sabía que sus padres le amaban y en el fondo su hermana también pero ella no quería mostrarse así frente a ellos.

Su amiga le ofrecía la oportunidad de expresarse, y ella la había tomado.

Minutos que acumulados habían conformado casi la hora, permanecieron ahí hasta que su llanto había menguado a pequeños sollozos. Estaría lista para volver a casa; un leve manejo de la situación le permitiría justificar el estado de sus ojos en el momento frente a su familia.

Al llegar, Miyako no se había quedado a pesar de la invitación de su madre, argumentando lo tarde que se hacía para volver a su propio hogar. La excusa de la irritación en sus ojos por el sueño no había sido cuestionada, si fue validada o no por ellos, no lo sabría, sin embargo le permitieron ir a su cuarto sin pregunta alguna.

Agradecía por ello.

Tras cambiarse, fue acostarse para perderse fácilmente en el sueño; como cada noche desde hacía unos meses esos ojos verdes la envolverían para invadir la mayor parte de sus sueños. Un revoltijo de imágenes, sentimientos y sensaciones tan ambiguos que no recordaría más que el empiezo y el final; los ojos verdes.

Un hecho que no le causaba molestia alguna sino extrañeza; entre vagos recuerdos resonaba que hace muchos meses quizás, Miyako menciono algo sobre sueños similares. Acontecimiento al que no le dio mucha importancia, dejándolo como un hecho meramente curioso. Generalmente su persona anhelaría la presencia de otra clase de sueños pero por esta noche abrazaría con gusto el sueño que la llevaría lejos de la realidad vivida, aunque fuera por unas horas.

 **KKK**

El marcar del reloj que era imperceptible en su mayoría por el oído humano, fue captado por su audición, al igual que los demás el sonido producido pasaría desapercibido para su persona. Sin embargo este día no fue el caso. El tiempo había asumido una gran importancia, especialmente en las últimas horas marcadas, asediándola cada vez más en la decisión a tomar.

Sombras habían comenzado a proyectarse sobre los objetos de su cuarto, el atardecer había llegado, pronto daría paso a la noche. La hora de la reunión llegaría y ella, Kaoru Matsubara aún no hubo de elegir la acción a realizar.

Acudir o no hacerlo.

Generalmente el carácter impulsivo que posee le ayudaría a decidir, pero en esta ocasión la elección le requiere de un poco más de razonamiento; Siendo la joven que ella es, mantiene una visión practica de lo que es la vida, con apreciaciones claras sobre la realidad de las cosas. Por lo que distinguir lo real de lo imaginario no representa problema alguno para su persona.

Basándose en ello, ella es capaz de percibir cuando algo es "estúpido", así que llegar a la conclusión de que a la reunión podría asignársele tal palabra sin la menor duda fue fácil; lo difícil vino de la parte emocional, de su curiosidad, de su personalidad temeraria. Quedarse fuera de vivir una experiencia por miedo no era algo que viniera de ella, el riesgo siempre fue lo suyo.

Su dilema consistía entonces en que no quería ser vista como alguien cobarde pero tampoco quería terminar involucrándose en algo que consideraba una tontería.

Había rechazado una salida con sus amigas que divisaba boba ese mismo día, para terminar envolviéndose en otra.

Vaya suerte cuando se volvió a encontrar con el responsable de su conflicto, aquel sujeto del cual su amiga pelirroja no querría saber nada; definitivamente su ausencia había brindado tranquilidad a Momoko.

Sakamoto apareció otra vez. No de forma constante en sus vidas como en el pasado pero si se había presentado ante ella; el encuentro había sido por casualidad, se hubieron de encontrar en el lugar que menos esperarían verse, en un evento de judo.

Como amante de los deportes, ella no había faltado al evento, en el cual fue invitada al lugar por parte de su hermano, siendo una simple espectadora había sido una sorpresa ver al joven que ya hacía en otra ciudad desde hace un año. Él la hubo reconocido e ido a su encuentro.

El saludo dado por él había sido entusiasta, así un intento de establecer una conversación se hubo hecho, para su sorpresa en ningún momento de la plática el joven había preguntado por Momoko como ella creyó que habría de hacer.

Un dialogo que había iniciado normalmente; hablando de banalidades y generalidades para desviarse en el momento menos esperado en algo inusual. De un instante a otro Sakamoto había callado mientras miraba a todos lados, como si se asegurase de que no hubiera nadie alrededor de ellos. La sonrisa ladina que se levantó en sus labios la hubieron de llenar de sospecha.

Por un momento vio la posibilidad de convertirse en una víctima más del joven, la jugarreta esperada nunca llego, a cambio obtuvo la disminución de su voz.

Sakamoto empezó a hablar en voz baja. En un principio él había cuestionado esporádicamente su personalidad temeraria, provocándola para en seguida interesarse en sus habilidades atléticas, especialmente las que llevaban cierto tipo de combate como lo fue el boxeo o algún arte marcial.

Lo que hubo sido la intención de ignorar al susodicho quedo anulado al responder sus provocaciones; las emociones le hubieron fallado una vez más, había caído en el juego del joven quien le sonreía con sorna. Ella había terminado brindándole toda información solicitada por él sin haber sido consciente.

Extrañamente él se mostró interesado en estas destrezas suyas, argumentando lo útil que podrían resultar de ser necesarias. Le había platicado de lo mal que veía al mundo, a la sociedad, que hacía falta un cambio pero para producirse a veces se requería de moverse de la forma menos pacifica que existía. De cómo hubo personas valiosas que se pudieran unir a la causa, de cómo el mundo en el que vivíamos resultaba ser desconocido realmente.

Palabras que daban ideas inconexas para ella, podía sentir lo sustancial de todo, pero escapaba sin lograr concretarse en un dialogo entendible, dando paso a la confusión e incomprensión del mensaje dado por su locutor.

Él no le había dado una tregua, su monologo había quedado inacabado debido a la interrupción de otra joven, alguien de su edad, quien poseía belleza; con un largo cabello negro, formado por finas hebras negras lacias. Dueña de una piel blanca y dos ojos tan marrones que podrían pasar como negros que observaban a su persona con curiosidad.

La chica no se había dirigido a ella, simplemente hubo de sujetar el brazo de Sakamoto mientras le indicaba que ya era momento de retirarse.

Siendo arrastrado por su acompañante, el adolescente solo le había alcanzado a arrojar algo que sus reflejos le hubieron permitido atrapar. "Si te decides a ir te esperamos", esas fueron las palabras dichas por él antes de perderse entre la gente. Dejándole sin asimilar aún su discurso.

Mirando ahora la misma nota que había encontrado en sus manos en aquel instante, veía una tarjeta con dos datos anotados; un lugar y una hora.

Ella no era tonta, entendía que lo más posible era que se tratase de una reunión, no por nada él había hablado en plural. Sin embargo debido a lo poco que había captado, comprendía que lo más seguro era que la reunión trataría de teorías conspiratorias, al menos a eso era lo que ella hubo de concluir al armar el rompecabezas de sus palabras.

 _Locuras_ , sus exactos pensamientos. Si bien tras sus experiencias vividas hace dos años con los rayos blancos y negros, aprendió que hay muchas cosas posibles en este mundo, no obstante conocía que había un límite entre lo real y la ficción, y ciertamente todos los asuntos de las conspiraciones mundiales caían a su criterio en paranoia.

Por lo que no le sorprendía que Sakamoto hubiera caído en ello al reflexionarlo bien, después de todo ella siempre lo considero como alguien que podría alinearse al perfil de los fanboys, con su inmadurez fue fácil que se tragara esos cuentos.

Asombroso fue que siendo así hubiera alguien que se fijara en él, sí la joven no era su pariente. Aunque quizás esa fuera la razón por la que no mostro interés en saber de Momoko. Sonrió un momento para ella misma, sin duda a Momoko le vendría bien saber que él ya la había superado.

Un peso menos para su amiga.

Terminando esa serie de pensamientos, el conflicto la volvía a encontrar; asistir o no hacerlo. El tiempo había terminado, con una hora de diferencia para que iniciara el asunto, ella todavía no tomaba su decisión y la distancia era marcada.

Tendría que partir ya si se decidía por ir para poder llegar a tiempo. Así que haciendo acopio de su impulsividad otra vez, tomo su abrigo y salió por la puerta. Después de todo para ella más valía saciar su curiosidad que quedar imaginando lo que pudo haber sido, viviendo en la intriga.

 **DDD**

Contemplar a aquel joven desde lejos mientras las corrientes de aire pasaban a su alrededor, fue la única acción que pudo realizar en el momento: El adolescente fue el legado que _ella_ apoyo.

 _Ella_ , la joven rubia que justo sólo un año atrás había sido voluntaria en un hospital, apoyando y animando a los necesitados de aliento, cuando todavía se regía bajo las leyes de este mundo y era observada por él. El tiempo siguiendo su curso había hecho lo suyo y en el presente ella ya no se encontraba aquí.

Sin embargo ella hubo de tener razón; el joven tres años menor a la mencionada, sin duda resultaba ser alguien valioso tanto como ella lo había admirado. Rememoraba los momentos en que ella solía hablar de aquel que fue su hermano ante los demás, siempre con un tono de orgullo en su voz.

Un chico que si bien podría pasar por alguien común, la inteligencia que poseía era excepcional. Los logros que tenía a su corta edad eran altos para lo que fue su especie. Es por ello que su capacidad intelectual era una herramienta de doble filo.

Algo que podría traer grandes beneficios, pero también destrucción si no era usada de manera adecuada. Afortunadamente hasta ahora todo aquello se había mantenido oculto, el joven lo reservaba para sí mismo.

Así que su persona comenzó a mirarlo de vez en cuando, vigilante de sus pasos, tal como lo hubo hecho esta tarde después de haber dejado a los otros cuatro adolescentes en el parque. Horas viendo como el joven pelirrojo gastaba ese tiempo adentrado en aquella habitación ubicada por debajo de su casa, designada como laboratorio.

Vistiendo la bata blanca junto con unos guantes se sumergía en sus inventos, sin distracciones ni tiempos muertos, los únicos intervalos que tenía era para cubrir necesidades básicas como lo fueron los alimentos, vaciar esfínteres e higiene, hasta llegar la hora en que debía ir a dormir.

Acción que sin duda respetaba puesto al horario académico que tendría que cumplir al día siguiente.

Un estilo de vida rutinario adoptado por una persona solitaria, que formaba parte de un ambiente familiar fracturado debido a una tragedia ocurrida meses atrás.

La herida estaba fresca.

Y siendo el espectador, él podía verlo; La pérdida, el dolor, la ira, la culpa, la incomprensión de lo sucedido, fue todo lo que rodeaba al joven quien había sido una vez el hermano menor de la joven rubia.

Sentimientos que justamente lo colocaban en la zona de riesgo.

"La debilidad suele dar paso a la fealdad" fue un dicho muy común entre algunos hombres, afirmación que resultaba cierta; la línea era tan delgada haciendo que la caída fuera fácil, un mal paso y la desviación del camino se produciría.

Mientras el dolor permaneciera en el interior del adolescente, el peligro estaría latente.

Así que observarlo se había convertido en la mejor manera de lidiar con eso, la mayor intervención directa que se le permitió ejercer; debido a que la guardia podría estar ahí pero las elecciones dependían del joven.

Evadir la realidad mediante el trabajo era la respuesta de defensa emitida por el susodicho.

Su persona había estado en el lugar exacto hace meses, cuando la caída de esa vida ocurrió. Accidente lo habían llamado los humanos, esa hubo sido la explicación dado al evento de aquella tarde. Donde el único testigo presente no había dicho palabra alguna hasta después de semanas, días en los que hubo estado bajo vigilancia de las autoridades y especialistas médicos.

Un cuadro de shock había retrasado el interrogatorio al que después fue sometido. En algún momento, durante un tiempo breve aquel joven había sido sospechoso de llevar acabo un homicidio.

Una posibilidad pausible a los ojos de las autoridades dado a la escena encontrada después de horas de estar ausentes de la vista de los padres; dos adolescentes en una habitación enorme desconocida hasta el momento por los progenitores, habían sido localizados en una situación inimaginable; uno de ellos con los ojos rojizos, evidencia de un llanto constante, quien permanecía con la mirada perdida mientras sostenía en un abrazo a la segunda persona buscada.

La joven reconocida como su hermana mayor, quien se encontraba con los ojos abiertos, pero tan inmóvil como un objeto, sin el más mínimo rastro de su respiración.

Manchas rojas eran visibles en las prendas que ambos vestían, aunque la gran herida en el cuerpo de la joven rubia era innegable; tan visible como profunda. El vestido blanco que había relucido esa mañana en ella, ahora se hallaba desgarrado justo en el estómago donde se podía apreciar lo que sería un hueco, aquello que la hubo herido la había atravesado por completo. La tela teñida de rojo confirmaba aún más lo evidente.

El cuerpo carecía de vida.

Ella se había ido.

Lo que en un principio se hubo creído como un posible asesinato, había concluido después de meses de investigación, como un accidente; Dejando una historia de dos hermanos que tuvieron la desgracia de descubrir un compartimiento subterráneo en su propia casa; donde habían encontrado diversos objetos tecnológicos de dudoso procedimiento. En un giro del destino la hermana se había matado imprevistamente activando uno de los dispositivos.

No hace falta decir que todo lo contenido en el lugar había sido confiscado, así como el lugar clausurado para convertirse en un lugar de estudio. Fue normal que el gobierno se interesara por aquel lugar y más aún en su contenido.

Aceptar la historia redactada por las autoridades fue fácil. ¿Quién hubiera creído que un niño de catorce años en aquellos meses, fuera el creador de dicha tecnología?

Nadie lo hubiera hallado posible y el menor no había dicho nada, limitándose a un silencio muy pocas veces roto, aceptando con su silencio los hechos establecidos por los demás.

 _Accidente_ era la palabra designada a una acción no intencional, no planeada y él había tenido que aceptar que lo que él pudo calificar como un homicidio en el fondo resultaba ser un accidente, porque la intención nunca fue matarla a ella, había sido herirlo a él.

Otro hecho que no sería creído por los demás.

La existencia de dos jóvenes genios nunca sería tomada enserio en el nivel donde se encontraban, ellos estaban ante los ojos ajenos como jóvenes de mentes brillantes con un gran potencial a alcanzar pero nada más. Tanto él como ese otro adolescente de cabellos negros superaban el estándar que los mayores pudieran tener sobre ellos.

Ciegos frente a la realidad ninguno de ellos pudo siquiera imaginar lo que realmente había acontecido.

Un participante importante en el suceso había sido ignorado, nadie sabría que el otro genio de cabellos negros a quien él había llegado a considerar su rival, hubo estado presente, provocando el evento que traería consigo la muerte.

Aquel joven que mantenía cierta aversión hacia el joven pelirrojo, asistió esa tarde con la intención de desafiarle una vez más. No fue un secreto para él el espacio donde trabaja el hermano de la joven rubia.

Encuentros así habían tenido cabida desde tiempos atrás, desde su infancia, pero hubieron de llevar las cosas a mayor conforme el tiempo pasaba. Enfrentándose con artefactos mucho más complejos en cada ocasión, hasta que finalmente se les había salido de control.

Jamás nadie les dijo los riesgos que conllevaba jugar con tecnología a ese nivel.

Y el costo de su estupidez había sido la vida de ella, una persona que nada tenía que ver con su competitividad idiota. El querer ser superior al otro sólo le había traído desgracia. Había tenido que pasar por esto para poder aprender la lección.

En un mundo donde se promueve la competición para separar a los individuos, fue fácil acatar lo establecido por la sociedad sin cuestionarse nada. Enajenados por la realidad social, quien promovía la elevación del ego, transformando a las personas en verdaderos seres individualistas, tan centrados en sí mismos que eran ajenos a lo externo mientras no fueran afectados por ello.

La masa dividida siempre fue más fácil de controlar.

Pese a todo, fue bueno saber que el joven había adquirido una noción de la situación; algo que le daría un soporte al chico y reducía la angustia de él de que aquella vida se terminara desviando de la senda andada.

Si eso no fuera así, la vida sacrificada en este plano se podría llamar desperdiciada.

La ausencia de odio también fue un punto a favor, el adolescente se había centrado en sus acciones más no en las del otro; el enojo estaba ahí pero a su vez, aunque no lo pudiera admitir, fue consciente de que el daño causado por aquel considerado su rival había distado de lo planeado por éste. Conocía al joven y sabía que no era un asesino, lo que había pasado con él, pudo haberle acontecido a sí mismo.

El joven de cabellos negros había activado el dispositivo en aquel forcejeó, mala suerte sumada a estupidez, no se midió la consecuencia atrapados por el juego. Ella, su hermana, quien fue capaz de prever los resultados había actuado tratando de corregir el error, lástima que hubo sido demasiado tarde; el daño fue imposible de vitar sin lastimar a alguien, y ella lo había hecho, sin segundos pensamientos más que la seguridad de su hermano.

Se podría decir que la muerte hubo de venir a tocar a su puerta y se la había llevado a ella.

Vivir con el sentimiento de culpa fue el filo que siempre estaría hiriendo, si no se trabajaba con ello para asimilar era posible que la putrefacción lo alcanzará. Lo que sería un desperdicio y costo muy caro, teniendo en cuenta la mente que el chico posee.

Un desecho invaluable si el joven se encerraba más en sí mismo, una herramienta peligrosa si caía en manos inadecuadas.

El camino aún no estaba trazado del todo para el joven, y él solo podía esperar que hiciera las elecciones correctas. Había un largo tramo por recorrer y no se refería ya únicamente al chico, las decisiones tomadas en general serian quienes dibujaran el futuro esperado.

Pedía que la luz alumbrara los caminos.

 **TTT**

 _ **Autora:**_

 _Y hasta aquí el segundo capítulo, espero estén disfrutando de las historia a pesar de que las cosas aun no son claras del todo. Por ello deseo que se haya comprendido un poco más con las explicaciones dadas al principio._

 _Por cierto no sé si con las descripciones dadas, se puedan imaginar quienes son los hermanos mencionados en la última parte. Destacando también que la hermana es la misma chica que hace voluntariado que se menciona en el primer capítulo._

 _Sólo recordarles que la historia se desarrollará en un transcurso de 11 años (hablando dentro de la historia). Del primero al segundo han pasado dos años desde que derrotaron a Him._

 _Y por último Haré una recomendación de fanfic aún si no es de esta sección; Si conocen o les gusta Naruto, la historia por la cual me quede enganchada fue_ _ **"Definiciones Torcidas"**_ _escrito conjunto por_ _ **"lahonestidadenmi"**_ _. El desarrollo que se da en esta historia simplemente me sorprende, para mí es de las mejores historias que he leído._

 _Nos vemos en el tercer capítulo._


End file.
